visitors of Miracle City
by Amorrark
Summary: Four Friends go to Miracle City for vacation but are actually running from a someone but who? and why? Guess you'll have to read and find out yourselves hehehe Rated M for Languge sexual contect and fighting Action/Romance/Tragedy/humor
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey reader it's Michael (change account name) I've been working on "Visitors Of Miracle City" I've been changing a lot of things because one of the authors (you know who you are) read it and email me tips on how to change this and make it sound a bit better. I did it then decided to change some more things so here's chapter 1 but edited I'm going to be doing the same for Chapters 1 - 4**_

**Visitors of Miracle City **

**Chapter 1**

**Their Arrival **

Somewhere on the outskirts of Miracle City, a group of teenagers with two teenagers one the age 18 and the other 16 watching the city.

"Miracle City a spicy cess pool of crime and vil- said an unknown voice but is cut off while narrating.

"Cut the narrative shit and let's just going Michael we're all tired ok." Said another unknown voice

"Alright Fine Axel. Hey Zoë, Dante Lets get going get." command Michael

He then looks around for them but can't seem to find them

"Where are they at?" Michael asked Axel.

"You know them, being lazy like always. Sleeping probley like how I was before you decide to leave. Axel telling Michael.

Michael then pulls out his double barrel revolver and fires into the air to get them out of hiding.

"ALRIGHT we're coming" said Dante

"What's your problem we're just trying to catch some Z's" said Zoë which sounded very tire.

Come on get on your motorcycles, we're leaving" said Michael

"I know we have to leave but its 10:50pm you may not think that's late but we're tire from traveling all day. Said Dante trying to convince Michael to let the team sleep and leave tomorrow morning but failing miserable.

"What?, Axel not complaining and he usually complains about these things" Michael said pointing at Axel then looks and sees him pasted out on his motor cycle (Axel is passed out on his own cycle not Michael's)

"We can sleep when we get inside the city now get on your cycles and lets get going."

Command Michael. Michael then hops on his black and Navy blue Ninja Bike. Axel jumping on his red and blue Safi fire side flame sports bike, Dante starting his red and black low rider, and Zoe getting on her purple and blue cruiser cycle. As all four of the teenagers rode off on their motorcycles and headed off towards the direction of the city.

"Hey Michael, why are we going to this city called "Miracle City" is there something we need there?" Axel asked Michael

"We're going there because _THEY_ probley want find us." Said Michael who sounded very serious because you see Michael is a _very_ serious guy that's hard to convince but if you get to know him he's a pretty nice guy.

"Michael relax a little. Why do you take everything so serious? Take a break every once and awhile." Said Dante trying to make Michael relax.

"I can't because take breaks because you know, all you know what HE took from me it's been two years after her death, and I going to get revenge on him but if I'm going to get HIM, I – I mean we're going to need help from the hero or villain he hasn't decided yet, that lives here with his friend." Michael said to Dante

As all four arrived in the city there is a great explosion that startles them all

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!??" all four of them said at once almost making them crash.

Then the wall of a building is destroyed by a boy dressed as tiger flies out of the building into another with a female skeleton in a red and black dress decoded with bones and skulls and a mystic looking golden guitar in her hand walks out of the smoke from the flames from the burning building.

"You will pay for that EL TIGRE!!!!" said the female skeleton with her right fist in the air.

"Up yours Santanna" said the tiger dressed boy

"Whoa you tell him Manny!" Said a blue headed girl

"Frida I said go take co-" Manny is then cut off by a red laser blast hitting him sending flying again with Frida running over towards him to see if he's okay.

"Manny? Are you ok?" Frida asked which her voice sounding very worried

"But Dada, I don't wanna feed grandpapai bacon while he's in the bathtub" said Manny but with a voice that made him sound drunk.

"nope he's not okay" said Frida with a annoyed face

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRL RUN!!! Michael cried trying to warn Frida

"Run? Why would I r- did it just darker all of a sudden" Frida said hoping to be right and praying that she wasn't wrong

"Frida Suarez." Frida then trembles after hearing a creepy voice say her name she turns her head and sees _Santanna of the Dead_ "Hehehe prepare to die- _slice_ MY ARM!!!" Santanna yelled in pain

"Come any closer bone bag and you guitar is next" Michael threaten her with his samurai sword named _Yamato_ at her neck and his gun _Silver Death_ at her guitar.

"I might want to listen to him granny if you know what's good for you said Zoe with Amy and Raphael her 9 mm hand guns named after her parents (look up Ebony and ivory because that what her guns look like) point at the back of her head and the other at her guitar.

"you tell it babe" said Dante for some reason half drunk.

"already drunk Dante wow and its even pasted 10am oh wait it is. That was stupid to say." Axel said smacking himself on the forehead "and that was stupider. Ouch that hurt"

Dante then comes out of nowhere and points the golden buster blade sword then splits into four glowing swords and floats around them and the tip of his drill sword touching her back with Axel having his having his two revolvers (Trigun series) pointing at her and his dark energy weapons like spears, swords and daggers surrounding them

Santanna then strums her guitar hundreds of banditos surround them

"WE WARNED YOU!!!" as all four of them slicing away with their swords and firing way with smoking gun shells falling to the ground.

"DAMN!!!. Don't mess with the guys and girl." Frida said who was very impressed

"hey kid, you ok?" Michael asked who was putting his sword away and then puts away Silver Death in gun holster on the back of his waist.

"uh…. Yea I'm ok. Thanks for asking." Frida said which all of a sudden in shock at what just happen.

"well might go and check on your friend." Michael suggested then points where he is.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

"Whoa, didn't say he was." Michael held his hands in defense

"Ohhhh, uh well..." Things then get awkward. "I'll to go back and check on Manny." Frida then dashes towards Manny again with everyone but Michael going "WTF"

When Frida gets to Manny she shakes him, slaps him about 7 times, makes loud noises, yelled his dad is home and his house is trashed, and Finally she does the one thing… she kisses him Manny wakes up then widen his eyes to see his best Friend kissing him.

"AY DOIS MIO FRIDA!!!! WHY'D YOU KISS ME!!!???" Manny cried that  
Michael and the others could hear them "what the hell are they arguing about?" Axel asked then yawns

"That was the only thing that popped into my head Manny" Frida replied back at Manny and blushing red as a tomato

Lets just forget about this agree?" Manny said sticking his hand

"Agree, so you ok?" Frida asked lifting Manny up to his feet.

"Yea I'm ok but where's Santanna at, did escape or something?" Manny asked looking around for her

"Actually these three guys and one girls just killed her it awesome!!!" Frida cried then jumping up then down

Michael and his friends then walk towards Manny and introduce themselves.

Hello there I'll like to introduce ourselves. My name is Michael Primas (Pree-mus) I'm 18 years old. I use the _"Yamato" _it type of samurai sword and my gun choice is a double barrier revolver named _"Silver Death"_ and I'm the Team Leader

The spiked red head dressed in the black coat is Axel Flame age 16. He uses two heavy revolvers his left one is black and the right is silver the rounds explode on impact, uses summoning dark energy like weapons and the Team keeper upper and back up planner also don't ask whys his Last name is Flame.

The guy with the black hair is Dante Samuel age 17 ½. He uses a solid golden buster bale sword that splits into 4 blades and a drill sword. Guns of choice are 2 duel wielding golden desert eagles that are five times deadlier than any other the left gun clip is a knife and right gun clip is a grenade with a golden Uzi that capacity of 200 bullets and a Barrette 50 Cal. runs at inhuman speeds and he's the team sniper and likes to party _**ALOT"**_

Dante cuts Michael says "Wanta party while holding condoms and pills and 2 six packs?" the Zoë cuts Dante off and yells "NO ONE WANTS FREAKIN PARTY DAMN IT… well at least not yet." Zoe said then kissing his check

Then finally is Zoë Rose age 17. Uses to wrist blades and duel wield two 9mm rapid firing hand guns named after her Parents who are Amy Rose and Raphael Rose and turn invisible. She's the Team Assassin and she's Dante's Girlfriend so don't mess with her in the _**wrong**_ way or he'll kill you. Seriously I'm not kidding at all he really will kill you. Together we're

_**The Shadow Riders" **_Michael said finally finishing that mouthful.


	2. Where are all of y’all staying at

Before I begin I want you to know that I'm uploading the rest of my re-edited chapters first because if I upload chapter 7 some of things I'll said might not make sense so I'll upload re-edited chapters 3 and 4 first then chapter 7.

Visitors of Miracle City

Chapter 2

_So… where are you staying at?_

"BADASS DUDE!!!" BOTH Manny and Frida cried

"Oh I forgot to introduce ourselves I'm – _Manny Rivera _aka the _Famous El Tigre_ and you're his trouble-making best friend is _Frida Suarez_ nice to meet you two." Michael said cutting off Manny

"ok… how do you know how we are and how did you know I lived here?" Manny asked thinking he's might be a stalker.

"Broke into Government base, Axel hacked a Super Computer, look up heroes/Villains, found you, then we read a file about you, then me and my team traveled here to find you" Michael said explaining to Manny.

"Oh. How about you explain the rest to me in the morning because I'm tire from fighting Santanna" Manny said yawning

"Sure no prob. But one problem. We have no place to stay." Michael said

"Oh. How about you stay with me. I've got plenty of room because my dad and Grandpapai are out of town." Manny suggested

"Thanks. So where do you live anyways?" Michael asked while trying to look for his house but can't seem to find it.

"I'll show you. Follow me" Manny said then started walking.

"What are you doing? We've got (rums engine) Motorcycles"

"I love these guys" Frida said

Manny hop on Michael's cycle and Frida hop onto Axel's then rode off towards Manny's Casa. While the six who are now friends are driving three unusual peoples watch them.

"So… when do we attack? Me and my brother are ready to attack" said a creepy unknown female voice.

"Yeeeessssss" hissed the second unknown voice but male. "When do we attack sir?

Me and my sister are ready."

"Not yet. We'll let them enjoy themselves, and then when they're comfortable we'll attack but for now we will watch them. Said the third unknown voice then laughs evilly that Frida some how heard and sent chills down her spin but just ignored it think it's probley the wind. The group then arrival at Manny's place.

"Nice place. So which floor is yours?" Michael asked

"Floor? I live on the house that's on top of the complex

"Damn. Your place is AWESOME!!!" Axel, Dante and Zoë said all at once

"hehe thanks. Well come on We've got a long way to go. I would use my powers but I'm too tire and too injure from all the fighting from all day. There's a reason why Miracle City is _**called Spicy a cess pool of crime and villainy." **_Manny said then walking towards the front door.

"Don't worry I'll teleport us into your house" Michael then grabs Manny and Frida and in a blink of an eye he teleports in to Manny's casa.

"AWESOME!!!! Wait what about the others?" Manny asked then walks towards the window and looking down at them.

"Don't worry. Axel will get them up here" Michael said then sitting down on the on the couch.

Manny and Frida then hear fingers snap and a black hole appears on the wall with Dante, Zoë and Axel walking through and joining Michael then on the couch.

Manny and Frida are then left speechless after what they saw.

"How…. Did….. You….. Do….. THAT?" Were the only things Manny was managed to say.

"I can open dark portals that can take me anywhere, anytime I want by just snapping my fingers" Axel said then snapping his fingers and opening up another portal with their bags falling out.

"So… where are we sleeping at?" Axel asked then yawned

"Ok Michael you'll sleep in my dad's room. Dante and Zoë since I can tell you sleep together you'll sleep in guess room, and Axel you'll sleep in my grandpapai's room."

"Hey Manny where's your girlfriend going to be sleeping at?" Dante said then started to snicker

"Oh Frida well since her family is gone for the whole week she'll be sleeping with m- WAIT!!! Frida is _**NOT **_my girlfriend okay? Manny yelled

"Manny, that sounded like bad what you just said." Frida said pointing out what he just said

"Wait Frida, that's not what I meant." Manny said defending himself and trying to convince Frida he didn't mean what he said.

"So… if she was your girlfriend that would be good?" Dante asked which was a little confused.

"No, wait I mean…. Yes wait!!!

"Wait so it would be a good thing if she was your girlfriend?" Said Zoë who very confused

"No guys listen, Manny is just friends with Frida not in love with her……" Michael Said to his teammates who were barely starting to get it.

"Thanks Michael"

"……Yet" Michael teased Manny

"DAMN IT!!! OK THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO EXALIN ALL THIS CRAP THAT'S GOING ON BECAUSE THIS IS PLAIN BULLSH-" 3 hours later

"DOES EVERYONE GET IT NOW!!??" Manny yelled at everyone and everyone nodded because they didn't want to say the wrong answer. Axel then speaks out.

"I'm …..going to bed who's with me" Axel said to everyone.

"ME!!!" Everyone but Manny yelled. Manny then walks to his room but then Dante goes up to him and says "Hey Manny if you're going to bed with Frida take this." Dante then hands him a condom. After Manny receives it his eye twitches and he starts cussing at Dante but Frida goes up to him and calms him and says "Manny just let go and get to bed." Frida then kiss him on the cheek which knocked him into a _love struck _and then falls on the ground. Frida drags him to his room and with every going to bed.

The next morning Manny is awaken with the sun shinnying on him and Frida

Manny slowly opens his eyes and sees that sun shinnying in his room.

"Man, why is the sun so bright? Why can't go back down and let me sleep" Manny then rolls on his side and closes his eyes but hears light snoring. He then opens his eyes and to his surprise, He sees Frida's sleeping face right in front of his face. He then notices her arms are round him like as she snuggle with him while he was sleeping. Manny then slips out of her grasp and notices he's in his underwear and then looks at Frida and notices she's in hers too which made Manny blush and something else happened that he found _very_ awkward.

"Ok…..I'll ask Frida about this when she wakes up." Manny then hears some wield noises and decides to investigate but before he leaves he puts on some clothes but before he leaves, he looks back at Frida and notices she very pretty in her sleep and hear her mumble something but didn't hear it right. After he leaves finds the noises are coming from Michael because he's using Manny's family training room. Manny sees him doing a bunch of attacks moves. He sees him teleporting from one part of the room to the other drawing his sword and slashing with everything he has, blowing heads off of targets with his double barrier revolver wasting 24 targets with the 6 shoots (his gun holds 6 bullets and since it shoots 2 bullets at once he really shot 3 times) Michael then puts his sword and gun away and starts shooting dark blast from his hands, teleports into the air and rapidly fires dark blast from his hands then teleports back to the ground and then charges up and shoots 3 huge dark orbs at some targets leaving that part of the room blacken. Manny then sneezes which startled Michael and he pulls out his gun, reloads it and then points to where he heard the noise.

"WHO"S THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!!!!" Michael demanded

"Whoa take it easy gunslinger, it's just me. Manny."

Michael lowers his gun and sits down on the floor. "Oh sorry, when I'm training I not to be disturbed because when I'm fighting, I take it too serious." Manny then chuckles. Then look around and rubs the back of his neck and leans back on his heels.

"Something bothering you. I can tell"

"Yea there is something bothering me. But I bet you don't really care Michael"

"Manny, go head tell me."

"Well…..alright. when I first woke up I notice the sun was really bright then when I roll over to block the sun from hit me I seen Frida's Face was right next to me, then I notice she's hugging me, hugging me like as she snuggled with me while I was asleep. Then after I slip from her grasp, I notice I'm in my underwear, then I look at Frida she is in hers too. Then I blushed and I got something grew in my underwear that I found very awkward but right before I left I looked back at her and notice she's very pretty when she's asleep. More pretty then all the times I've her like when we got to the theatres, arcade, walk to school, hang out and when we go swimi-"

"you like her. don't you?" After Manny hears what Michael just said, he blushes and tries to make up things to try and convince him he's not in love with his best friend but it's not working. So Manny admits it.

"So Manny……does she know you're in love with her?"

"no, because what happen if she doesn't love me back. I then might ruin our friendship. Then I'll go crazy, I might become evil and then I'll-" Michael slaps Manny on the back head to knock some sense into him. "Listen Manny, tell how you feel I. Bet she likes you too."  
"Well I guess you you're fight Michael." Manny then starts to sniff. "hey Michael do you smell that?" Michael then starts to smell something "Yea I smell it too. lets go see what it is" Manny and Michael leave the training room and follow the scent towards the kitchen and Axel cooking breakfast. After breakfast Manny tells everyone what happen to him this morning.

"Wow. That's seemed very awkward Manny." Axel said

"Yea tell me about it was even more awkward when I saw her in her half naked

"Saw who half naked?" said a familiar voice then Manny realizes it was Frida's

"Oh. Shit" was the only words Manny could say after he heard her voice but he said them with a high pitched voice

"Manny, Who did you see half-naked" Frida asked again with her hands on her hips, foot tapping on the floor and sounded very jealous.

"You Frida, He saw you half-naked. In his bed And same was with him" Axel said out loud then after he said that, everyone became quite then things very got a little awkward

"ohhh…..that….uhhh….." were the only things she could spit out "I CAN EXPLAIN"

"Well….explain to us Frida" Said Dante who was sitting I his chair backwards wait for Frida to explain

"Well uh……you see I couldn't uh……find Manny's….underwear….. and I didn't have any sleeping clothes so I got in my underwear and threw him in bed and then I got in bed and the covers over us and went to bed."

"I'm not going to ask what was going through your head Frida. I'm going to eat breakfast, then get dressed, and do my plans I have every Saturday" Manny then takes his cup of orange juice then takes a drink and while he's drinking Axel say "uh….Manny today is Friday. Not Friday, and it is 11:35am" after Manny hears that he spits out his drink on Dante then takes stops to breath then takes another sip then spits back on Dante. "CRAP!!! ME AND FRIDA _**SO LATE**_ FOR SCHOOL AND CHAKAL GOING TO EXSPELL FOR SURE!!!

"Don't worry Manny I'll take you and Frida to school. Go get dressed and meet down stairs." Michael said to Manny and Frida. They do what he says and meet him down stairs and see him on his Ninja bike. He tells them to hop on. As soon as then hop on Michael rums the engine of the bike then twist so hard the wheel on the back starts to smoke then the sprint right off towards the school. Michael dodging every car, person, object in his past and does a cool dodge where turns the cycle making it spin while he's driving then drives normally then reaches the school with Manny and Frida holding onto him for their life. Michael gets off the cycle, picks them and walks them up to the door with Chakal waiting for them and he had a evil grin while he watch them walk up.

"YOU'RE 2 HOURS LATE RIVERA, SUREAZ!!!"

"hey dude chill out they're with me I had…. Stop a villain"

"YOU'RE LATE DUMBASS" Chakal yelled at Michael.

"hey I don't go here jackass hell I don't even live here." Michael argued with Chakal.

"DON'T BACK TALK ME DA-" but before Chakal could finish, Michael pulls out his gun and puts it towards Chakal's big mouth.

"Uh…. Forget what I said you can go."

"Thanks" Michael puts away his gun but before he can step outside he's gets blocked by to officers.

"HOLD IT!!!" one of the cops said

"As long as you're here, you're going to school here unless you want to go to jail." Said the other cop.

"well since I hated last time I went to jail I have no other choice but before you take I have 3 other friends with me." Michael told the officers then walks to Chakal's office and takes a seat waiting to be in rolled at the school. _2 Minutes later_.

Axel, Zoe, and Dante Walk out from Chakal's office and give Michael and they all gave him an evil glare

"What I do!? If I have to do this, them you all do this with me all a fairs guys" then all four of them are given a class schedules.

"Hey Manny looks likes all of us have classes with you and Frida." Michael said to Manny and Frida then showing there classes. During class Michael was daydreaming, Dante was sleeping, Zoe was drawing and listening to her iPod, Axel was paying attention to the teacher, and Manny and Frida were passing notes to each other. Then after class ends they move to their next class and do the same thing they did in the last class. After about 30 minutes there was an explosion outside the class room, rapid gun shots and screams of death and other screaming for help then the whole school freaks out with everyone running outside. Then all of a sudden a loud maniacal Truly evil laugh that when heard it would send fear into your soul and everywhere in your body.

"No…...It… can't be _HIM_ …." Michael Said then falls to his knees and squeezes his knuckles that you can hear them pop. "Everyone get ready…..NOW" Michael commanded. Then Axel opens his portal with all the teams weapons falling out. Michael graps and attaches his gun holster to his waist, slides his gun in the belt, then slides his sword in a second gun holster on the belt, then graps another sword and places it on his back, with Axel grapping his guns and places them in his gun holsters and Zoe grapping her guns and attaching her wrist blades and Dante grapping his swords, guns, and sniper rifle and places it on his back. He then looks at Manny and sees him in his El Tigre suit then looks at Frida and points his hand her then a dark blat shots from his hand an d hits Frida making her fall down.

"THAT HURT!!! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT MICHAEL!!??" Frida said yelling at Michael.

"I though you might be useless in the battle we're about to engage I gave of some of my powers. So listen up Frida. In order to use my powers use have to focus on the dark aura around you after, then release the dark energy within you." After Michael gets done instructing Frida on how to use her powers everyone hears a motorcycle engine rum very loud and then sees Michael's motorcycle drive towards him from on a top of a hill and right before its drives away he graps the handle of the bike and drives off towards the explosion with Dante, Zoe and Axel starting there bikes and joining their leader. Manny then uses his grappling hand and graps Frida and swings away.

End of Chapter 2

hoped all of y'all liked this chapter, because man his took me 5 weeks to finish not kidding it liturally took me five weeks because I've been forgetting to type this, busy with school and getting ready for a school picnic, school Banquet and other things

Well later and PLEASE review, review not just for me, for the reviewless and less reviewed. Please Reivew


	3. what happen last night

_Ok everyone here's chapter 3 but re-edited and PLEASES REVIEW!!! Come on will ya? Please review I don't want to get on my knees and beg for all of you to review. So come on review please I want to know what you'll think of my fics. So please review_

The only characters I own _are Dante Samuel, Zoe Rose, Axel Flame, Michael Primas, Lauren Colton, and Ronald S. Jones, Knightmare aka Mitchell Primas and Yin and Yang_

Also the characters you don't recognize will show up soon.

Ok let us begin Chapter 3.

When everyone arrived at the location of the explosion they all stopped their bikes and hopped off. Manny landed on the ground then everyone examined everything. There were dead bodies everywhere. Hanging on building sides, out of windows, on the streets, on traffic lights, and bodies on cars covered in blood, full with bullet holes and cuts from blades all over the body, cars on fire, on their side, turned over, and torn to shreds from a sword and gun shells lying on the ground. Buildings destroyed, walls with blood splattered on them and blood splattered on cars.

"DAMN IT!!!!" Michael yelled and dropped to his knees, punching the ground so hard he left a crack on it. "All these innocent people….. Dead…… because of us being here. I will make _him_ pay. I will get revenge on all these people." everyone hears an evil laugh and a Gatling gun firing and the bullets heading towards them. "AVEST OF MONNEWVER 23 GO, GO, GO!!!" Michael yelled with the Shadow Riders dodging every bullet while Manny and Frida just freaked out and took cover.

While dodging the bullets Axel saw arrows coming towards them from the west

"BOGIES AT NINE O CLOCK!!!" Axel yelled warning everyone. Dante pulled out his Uzi and shot every arrow, which exploded when the bullets touched them.

"There are only two beings we know that have arrows like that. _Yin….. And Yang_" Dante said with much anger in his voice.

"Sooooo....." a Female voice hissed

"You recognized our arrows Dante?" asked a male voice

When they looked at a building, they noticed both siblings were on the top.

"I would never forget the weapon that killed my little brother you bastards"

"Oh don't worry Dante" Yin said rising her cross bow with an explosive arrow on it grinning evilly. "You'll join him in hell" and she fired her arrow but everyone dodged it. "YOU GO THERE FIRST, YOU CRUEL, HEARTLESS BITCH!!!" Dante yelled after dodging his arrow and pulling out his Golden Desert Eagles, running towards Yin and firing his guns. Yang threw his dark summing daggers. Then Zoë joined her boyfriend by jumping on him and having her body being thrown at the twins. While Zoë was in mid-air she pulled out her handgun "_Raphael_" and activated her right wrist blade, then lunged towards the twins.

"THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!!!!" Zoe cried as she fired her gun at yin hitting her in the legs and the hand, landed on the roof top and threw her blade at yang hitting him in the chest "AND THAT'S FOR MY FATHER!!!!" Zoe cried again.

Axel opened one of his portals near him and on top of the building with Dante, Zoë Yin and Yang. He then ran towards the one near him and ended up on the roof with his two teammates and his enemies. After Axel appeared on the roof top he took his guns out and pointed them both Yin and Yang "THIS IS FOR MY MASTER, LEE FANG!!!!" Axel cried and pulled the triggers on his guns.

Michael, the only one left dodging the bullets, draw _Yamato _with his left hand wield it upside down and the sword on his back with his right hand right side up then starts deflecting every bullet that heads towards his direction. Then all of a sudden the bullets stop then Yin and yang with their powers yang lets the shadows swallow him and Yin then melted into the light and they appear on another building with a teenage boy probley age 19 with a mutated right arm and leg and a tail with a sword with a big sword that has a huge eye and blood veins in it, in his left hand and the Gatling in his right hand with a glowing red eye

Axel, Dante and Zoe return to their leader's side and see him staring at Yin and Yang and the mysteries man between them. Manny and Frida walk out from where the hid for cover and join their friends. Michael then says a name but on one hears it

The man between then speak and says out loud

"Good to see you again my …….. Brother" The Man said then smiling evilly.

Everyone then gasp

"Don't you dare call me that Mitchell. You lost the right to call me that."

Michael said then growling at Mitchell

"I don't go by Mitchell any more, I go by _Knightmare_" Mitchell told his brother then looks at him and figures out why he is mad at him and talks to him with a babiest voice.

Awwww…are you mad at me for killing hundreds of innocent people or are still mad at me for killing Mom and Dad and Laur-" but before Mitchell could complete his sentence he was cut off from Michael shooting him with his gun. The bullets hit him in his right leg and in the left arm but it didn't bother him to much.

"OW!!! That hurt Michael! I'm going to make you pay for that." Knightmare then raises his sword in the air and purple electricity sparks at the sword then Yin places her left hand on blood veins of the sword and Yang places his right hand on the eye of the sword. Both of the twins use their powers on the sword causing Knightmare to a shoot a beam of dark and light energy at the sky but nothing happens.

"What the hell was that a post do? Make you look cool" Dante said which ticked off Yin

Before she lunged him Knightmare stopped her and pointed to the sky and saw clouds in the sky forming into "_The eye the Storm_" then a portal opens up with weird creates falling from the portal

"What the hell are those things" Frida asked but was very scared

"BEINGS FROM THE REALM OF OBLIVION" Knightmare yelled at into the sky then laughing evilly with Yin and Yang joining him.

"MY FELLOW CREATES I AM YOUR NEW MASTER AND I COMMAND THE TO ATTACK THE SHADOW RIDERS AND THEIR FRIENDS" Knightmare commanded the monstrous beings and they did what he said with most of them pulling out swords, Axes, Maces, spears, knifes, daggers and other weapons and some grew claws

"Shadow Riders, ATTACK!!!" Michael yelled then sprints towards the monsters and drawing his sword from its case then jumping into the air and doing a front flip then 5 long-range mid-air attacks, Axel shooting and twirling his guns at the same time without being shot himself and throwing his summoning blades at the creates, Zoë slashing throats of the creates, grapping them by the face and activating the blades, wasting many enemies with her guns, Dante using his Drill sword and Golden Bust blade to block their attacks and using his guns to take them out but one sneaks up be behind him and hits him so hard that it makes him go flying at a car and which some how when hitting the car the radio turned on played the song "_Viva La Vida by coldplay_" very loudly and Michael heard playing and said

"huh…Viva La Vida. Haven't heard that song while. This was mine and her favorite song we like listen to" Michael said while block the attack from 7 enemies at once with his swords. Frida is then cornered by the creates and she tried to use her powers but couldn't

focus based on the fact that she was about to be murdered but right before one of them struck Frida with its claws Manny comes on and counters the hit, then defeats all the enemies around Frida. But right before Frida could thank Manny one of the creates that lived lunged at Manny but Frida tries to warn him by pointing her finger towards the direction but right before the creates hit Manny Frida fries a blue beam from her finger that goes through the monster and then fell to the ground lifeless.

"WOW. I didn't know I gave her _Death Beam_" Michael said then countering a attack

Mean while on a building roof top Knightmare and Yin and Yang watch as their enemies fight for their lives then Yin asks "Sir why can't have any fun?" Yin asked who was watching everyone fight from above

"since I don't want to hear bullshit from you so……shoot whoever you want except my brother he's mine" Knightmare told Yin which is very happy that's starts to jump up and down then pulls out her crossbow, attaches a poisoned arrow and aims at Frida then she pulls the trigger and fires the arrow but Michael sees her firing the arrow and yells at Frida saying to take cover but its to late as its only its inches away from her chest but right before it hits her, Manny jumps in front of her, hit Manny in the location of the heart. He take the shoot for his best friend and after shot falls to the ground, lying still there. Frida runs towards Manny holds him with Zoë running towards the couple, with Axel and Dante running towards them to protect them. Michael just looks at everyone then goes on puts away the _yamato_ then places both of his hands on the sword in his right hand and twists the sword's handle with his right hand making blue Safi fire sent out of the sword like side flames then twirls the sword burning all enemies in to ash that was anywhere near them with everyone scared to death especially his teammates because they have never seen this side of the leader. Then looks at the twins and at his brother then puts the sword in his right hand away and aims his hand at the trio and everyone sees a dark orb and then black, blue and purple electricity flowed around Michael as he then yelled "DARK OBLINION!!! " then shoots the orb at the trio but Knightmare escapes and Yang letting the shadows shallow him to escape leaving Yon who couldn't run because the portal in the sky had blocked out the sunlight and she was left to die as the blast hit the building it sent her flying towards Michael with him drawing his _Yamato_ blade and right before yin passes him he draws his sword slicing Yin but when she lands on the ground, she notices she has no cuts, scratch or anything leaving everyone very confused but when Michael slides his sword into its case, he slides it in slowly the just 2 inches away from fully casing it, he slams it shut making Yin stay still, then starts to bleed everywhere then she falls apart into hundreds pieces leaving everyone shocked at what they just saw. Michael then walks over to his friends says

"we need to get Manny to the hospital, FAST" Michael said then Grapping Manny and heading towards motorcycle and with everyone heading towards their own cycle then Frida hopping on Axel's motorcycle and telling him how to get to the hospital. When they arrival at the hospital they yell they need help and fast they take Manny and take him into the "ER" room after seeing how the arrow was in his heart and saw massive blood. After about fours, one of the doctors comes out of "ER" tells everyone that he going to be okay with Frida crying with tears of joy after hearing he's going to be okay

After the doctor leaves, Axel, Dante, and Zoe head towards the door.

"Where you guys going?" Frida asked

"We're leaving"

WHAT!!?? You can't leave guys, come stay wi-"

"Many people are dead because of us and now Manny was almost killed Frida" Axel yelled at Frida

"So we have to leave. When Manny wakes up tell him what happen. Goodbye Frida" Axel said but is then stopped by Michael

"We're not leaving guys" Michael said with a stern voice and blank face

"But Michael all tho-"

"Knightmare is coming back, I know him and so is Yang because I killed his sister and he's going to want revenge." Michael then walks up to Frida and places his hands on her shoulders. "Frida I'll make Knightmare pay with his life for everything he's done. I Promise"

End of chapter 3

This took me about 3 days to type and I hope you like

It also Please review guys I only have 2 reviews, so please review

or I'll stop updating


	4. Everything going to be okay I promise

**Hey guys I'm going to be reposting chapters 1-4 all over again because I've been reading them and send them to one of the authors (you know who you are) and he's said that I need to edit them like rewrite some things about the characters like how they're link with one and other like change some things, be more explainable about some things and other stuff and please Review. Ok here's chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

**Everything going to be okay I promise**

**A week later had passed by from what had happen to the City, the Citizens, to Manny. Dante and Zoe had been training all week, upgrading their weapons and teaching themselves to curve bullet from playing **_**Wanted**_** which they have master very easy while Axel teach himself new things and Michael helping Frida on how to use her powers that he's letting her**_** borrow**_**. Dante teaches her some good punches but she nails him in the balls so his voice is squeaky for about 3 days of the week **

"**Frida, ****Concentrate, concentrate, and now let the dark aura flow through you now RELEASE!!!" After what Michael says Frida shoots a dark aura blast from her hands and explodes on impact on the target **

"**Good, but you shot a **_**Dark Aura blast**_** not a **_**Dark Aura slash**_** well look at the bright side we don't have to covers lesson 23. Then he chuckles and walks over to the target. "I could tell that something is bothering you." said Michael still looking at the damage from the blast.**

"**It's nothing." Said Frida with a depressed voice looking down at the ground**

"**You sure? It doesn't sound like nothing" said Michael trying to get Frida to talk**

"**I SAID IT'S NOTHING!!!" yelled Frida then walks off but Michael then grasps her arm and Frida says "LET ME GO DAMN IT!!!" But he doesn't do what Frida said so she tries to punch him but he catches her punch then draws her into a hug before she does something she might regret. **

**Michael then says while holding her "listen I think I know is troubling you. I know how it feels to lose some one you care about but don't worry you won't lose him"**

**NO YOU DON'T. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS AND LOSING FAMILY MEMBERS DOESN'T COUNT!!! BEAUSE JUST BECAUSE YOU LOVE THEM DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE IN LOVE WITH THEM!!!....**

**Manny means more to me than just a friend, he means the world to me" said Frida **

"**You have feeling for him like You're in love with him." said Michael looking down at Frida**

"**Yes… I am. He has risked his life for me many times but this is just different….a lot different" said Frida who then started to cry. "I could lose him"**

"**Then Why don't you tell him then, I'm sure he feels the same way about you." said Michael trying to comfort Frida**

"**I know I should but- "NO buts". You tell him how you feel. Don't end up like me" said Frida but then cut off by Michael**

"**What do you mean Michael" Frida asked **

"**You see, I had a best friend she was a girl and I loved her. When I lost my Family I lived on the streets for 3 years. She was there for me she let me live with her even though her dad hated me so much she convinced him to let me stay with them. One day I decided to take her to the park and finally tell her how I feel but… Michael then has a flashback**

"**Lauren" he whisper to himself then a tear falls down his check**

"**Lauren? Who's Lauren? Frida asked herself. Michael is then brought back to reality by a voice saying his name**

**Faraway but turns into be Frida's voice.**

"**Hun what happen?" Michael asking Frida**

"**You said One day you decided to take her to the park and finally tell her how you feel but… then you zoned out then a tear fell from your eyes. What was that all about?**

"**I'll tell you another time" Michael said with depressing voice then walks away**

"**Come on tell me-I SAID ANOTHER TIME!!!!" Frida trying to convince him but then cut off by Michael yelling at her. Frida then walks over towards him but before she can even touch him he teleports out of the training room. Frida then walks out but then bumps into Axel knocking him and herself down. "oh sorry Axel" Frida said apologizing to him "Its okay Frida, hey where've you been?" Axel asked Frida**

"**Training with Michael. Hey Axel do you know a girl named -" Frida is then cut off by Axel. "Lauren yea I know who she is. She was Michael's best friend and before you say anything like how do I know who she is you'll find out tonight"**

**The door is then open with Rodolfo and Grandpapai walking in**

"**Manny were home!!!" yelled Rodolfo**

"**What the- who are you kids and why are you in my home?"- Rodolfo demand an answer.**

"**Manny, Manny, MANNY!!!!!" he demanded that his son come out from hiding**

"**Mr. Rivera". Both Rivera's turned around and sees Dante. My name is Dante, her name is Zoe, and the red head is Axel and" Michael then teleports into the room and cutting off Dante. "Your son is in the hospital." After what Michael said Rodolfo runs towards him and lifts him off the ground with one arm and pins him to the wall and says "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MIJO YOU SON BITCH!!!! TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL SEE THE DARK SIDE OF JUSTICE!!! Rodolfo threaten Michael with Grandpapai turning into Puma Loco and aiming his missiles and guns at him**

"**This is really complicated to explain if I explain this is going to take along time. You're just going to have asked your son for a easier and shorter version yourselves" Michael suggested. After what they hear they both run out the door and towards the hospital both of them. Hours past and neither of them return home ."I think they're staying the night at the hospital" Frida said to everyone**

**Axel cooked them dinner while Michael ate alone, they all took a shower, got dresses for bed and just hanged out by watching some horror movies Frida recommended they should watch while Michael hung outside on the patio looking at the full moon and thinking that flashback he had. After the movie marathon ended they all went to sleep. In the middle of the night Frida woken up by a sound that was simpler to when Axel opens his dark dimension portals. She looks for the sound and finds the location of the sound. Its a portal right outside the room where Michael is sleeping. Frida walks into the portal then out the portal and says 5 words to herself out loud "Where. The. Hell. Am. I?" Frida then finds her answer on a sign that read "Welcome To Austin, Texas" and says "HOW THE FUCK DID I GET FROM MEXICO, MIRACLE CITY TO U.S TEXAS?!!! She said out loud. "Eh, Might as well go look around while I'm here. While wondering the city she sees two preteens causing trouble from a distance. Frida goes over to get a closer look and finds out that its Michael and some girl. Frida wonders who's that girl is. "Wow both of them remind me of Manny and me having fun" Frida said smiling then things changed to where she found herself in a movie theatre with some romance movie showing. "Okay, remind me how the hell you convinced me to see this romance crap again because I can't figure out how you did this Lauren." Michael said during the movie.**

"**Hun so that's Lauren. Michael knows how to choose them." Said Frida **

"**Because I used my sad puppy dog look that barely stared to work, then the quivering lip, then the sexy voice. You know… the usual things I use on you to get things my way and don't say that's not it because I can do it again right now and prove to you that I seduce you to doing things I want" said Lauren gigging. Michael then opens his mouth and leaves it open for about a few seconds with his hand in the air with his finger pointing at her and making a stupid confused face that say "I have know idea what to say to that."**

"**I'm not going to quote that or say anything" Michael said rubbing the back of his hair.**

"**Damn. She is a freaking artist. I so got to do that on Manny." Frida then dreams perverted thoughts on what she can do with using theses tricks. Then things change again with her and the teens but both of them older like they're 16. Frida then sees the two of them on a park bench. With Michael talking to Lauren **

"**Lauren we've been friends for a long time like since preschool there's something I've wanted to tell you when we were in Middle School" said Michael**

"**Go ahead **_**My Prince**_**" said Lauren with a flirting voice**

"**Lauren I – I - I can't say it. So I'll just show you what trying to I'm say. Michael then leans in and kisses her. Frida gasps then Michael breaks lip contact and says. "I …love…you. but do you feel the same way about me?" Michael asked Lauren**

"**Michael…. I do love y-" but is then cut off by Knightmare shooting her with his shotgun from a building faraway hitting her in the back causing her to fall to the ground. Frida gasps at what she just saw.**

"**KIGHTMARE!!!" He the draws Yamato from its case and the sprints towards him but then come to a stop from Lauren saying his name with a weak voice**

"**LAUREN!!! Michael then runs back to her and goes to his best friend's side and holds her in his arms.**

"**Lauren stay with me babe don't go, don't leave me like my family." Michael then starts to cry. Don't leave me like did you're the only thing I have that I care about. Don't leave me. Said Michael crying on Lauren**

"**Mich…ael…before "**_**coughs up blood"**_** I leave I want you to know that I love you too. Goodbye… my love and she closes her eyes with tears falling from them. And dies in Michael's arms**

"**Lauren, Lauren, LAUREN!!!" Michael screamed into the heavens making her name eco in the skies that everyone in the city could hear him with Lauren dead in his arms. He cries in streams of tears falling down his cheek he didn't care if any saw him. Then people gather and see him holding his best friend, because everyone in town knew both of them because they're the town trouble makers. The girl he loved dies in his arms with sun setting as the background shining on them that it makes the both of them brighten the area.**

"**My god. "Lauren is his best Friend and the girl he loved. Both of lost and dead in his arms." Frida then starts to cry but things change again with many people dressed in black and at a cemetery. Frida then walks over to the tombstone that everyone is standing around and it read "Here Lies Lauren Colton. Daughter, Friend and lover" Frida turns around and sees a tall man walk over towards Michael, picks him up and yells at him. MICHAEL YOU BASTARD. YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!!! HER DEATH IS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY DAUGHTER!!!!" yelled Lauren's father crying. **

"**You think this my fault?" do you think I did this on purpose? You don't get it do you? Her death isn't the only one that's affecting you. It's affecting me too. She was best friend. I loved your daughter but you blame me for everything if she gets hurt, if she fails school. EVERYTHING. I want you to listen up good okay? Do you know how many times she's wanted to runaway? Because of you" After what Lauren's dad hears, he drops him. "She has tried to runaway plenty of times but I've convinced her to stay with you because you loved her and you were doing your job as a father but if it wasn't for me you would of lose her a week after I moved in because after you talked so bad about me she just about had it with you and do you know where she's been those times she showed up home late. It was because when I didn't show up home she'll go look for me to see if I was ok. And she always talks bad about you but I stand up for you even after everything you say about me I still stand up for you because you invited me to stay in house and if it wasn't for you I would be living on the streets and I thankful for that. But I know how much you hate me. Do you remember that time she stayed away from me for a month? It was because she over heard you saying you were going to kill me unless me or her stay away from each other. And I still wonder do you still hate me that much to end my life then." Michael pulls "Silver Death" out and hands it over to him places it in his hand and makes him aim it at his forehead. "Then end my life right now. Kill you little girl's best friend and the man she loved. Do it so you can feel better. Right now at her Funeral. He doesn't do it and lets the gun fall out of his hand and lands on the ground beneath him. "You can't do it. How bout I make things better. How about I just leave so you can never see me again? And I'll go pack right now. With that said Michael walks towards his best friend's grave and places her favorite flowers there then walks away towards the direction of her house. By the time the Colton's family arrived they were too late and saw Michael getting on his motorcycle and leaving. "Michael don't leave. I'm sorry for everything" said Mr. Colton **

"**You should have said that a long time ago before I made this decision and I made this a long time ago. Good bye" then Michael rides off with the weather changing, It raining and thundering. Frida then starts to cry even more after what she saw and the portal opens again but behind her. She then walks through and finds herself in Manny's house again. After about an hour Axel wakes up because he heard crying. He then gets up and walks out of his bedroom and into the living room with Frida crying on the couch.**

"**what's wrong Frida?" Axel asked worried**

"**It's there was this portal that -" "That open up showing things of Michael and Lauren." Axel said cutting off Frida**

"**Listen Frida I'm going to make this easy to under stand" said Axel sitting down next to Frida "Michael's powers are sort of connected to his thoughts so if he has a bad memory or flashback and can't stop thinking about it then when he goes to sleep a portal opens up that he has know idea that exist to him showing the watcher who walks in the portal shows everything he sees. Right now I'm guessing you saw how Michael lost best friend who happen to be the love of his life and that's how I how I found out who Lauren is." Said Axel. **

"**Its just so sad that he remembers something so painful to even think of." She said crying even more "Maybe that can happen to me and Manny" said Frida then she leans on Axel to cry then Frida falling asleep on him. **

"**Down worry everything going to be okay I promise." Said Axel**

**Hey I'm not Making a FridaxAxel thing just to let you know that I'm only doing a DantexZoe, MannyxFrida and MichaelxLauren (the Michael and Lauren is only going to be in chapter 5 and in the next chapter but probley not) ok later guys **

**a****.com/art/No-More-Miracles****here/a**

_**I'm trying to make link (not good when it comes to making links) if it doesn't work type this in **_**.com/art/No-More-Miracles**

_**yea I got this idea from looking at this picture it was sad. And if you don't know what its about when Michael Having Lauren dead in his arms. **_


	5. Manny and Frida's Date

Ok here's chapter 6 and I hoped you liked Chapter 5

Because when I was typing it I cried a little and I'm not lying at all I seriously start to cry a little from this because this has happen to me before except the girl didn't die. She moved away and I like her too and the best part was she was my best friend. Also if some of this doesn't make sense, it will when I post the re-edited chapters 1-4

ok here's chapter 6 and please Review more

Chapter 6

Manny and Frida's First date

Frida wakes up on the couch with her eyes hurting a little from crying almost all night. Frida wants into the kitchen to get some coffee. when she pours the coffee the door opens up with Rodolfo, Grandpapai and Manny walking in after Frida sees Manny sees drops the mug and runs and jump onto Manny knocking him floor "MANNY!!! You're alright" Frida screamed holding him tighter for every word she said.

"Yea I'm ok but if you keep hugging me tighter I'm going to end up there again"

Manny said struggling to get his best friend off of him

"Ok Manny me and your dad are going to leave you alone with Frida" said Grandpapai

"Why? this is import-" "Listen mijo this is something that a father needs to leave to his son" said Grandpapai cutting his son off

"But Papai-" "LOOK, Maria is in the kitchen!!!" yelled Grandpapai pointing his finger to the kitchen

"WHERE!!!" Rodolfo then sprints off into the kitchen.

Manny then get off the floor with Frida still holding him and both sit on the couch

"Manny I'm so glad that you're alright, I thought I was going to lose you." Frida said with her voice sounding like she was going to cry while still holding him

"It's ok Frida I'm here and don't worry. You'll never lose me. promise. Manny said stroking her hair with his right hand and patting his left hand on her back. Frida then hears Michael's voice echoing in her head saying "tell him how you feel. Don't end up like me"

"Manny. There's something I want to tell you." said Frida then letting him go so she can look him straight in the eyes and tell him.

"What is it Frida?" Manny asked still stroking her hair with his hand

"Manny… I've been trying to tell you this but I keep getting scared, cut off by your dad, Grandpapai, the need El Tigre or my dad taking me away from you. Manny this hard to say… so I'm going say it now. Manny I -" Dante then super speed runs into the room scaring the shit out of both of them

"Hey dude. I though I heard some one hear walk in. That's what woke me up. Hey you feel better?" Dante asked Manny

"Hey Dante and yes I'm feeling better." Manny replied to Dante still hating him for giving him the condom thinking he was going to have sex with Frida which for some reason he still has. Zoë then walks in sees Manny and goes up to him and hugs which pisses Dante off. He then says "Hug her back and see what happens" Manny doesn't hug Zoë back then a dark portal opens up behind them all with Axel walking through to see what's with all the noise and then notices Manny.

"Hey Manny Glad you're back on you feet." Axel said Greeting Manny

"Hey Axel nice to see you again. (Clears throat) Hey guys you think you can let give me and Frida Privative time to talk? Thanks" Manny said scratching the back of his head

"Sure no problem, come guys." Michael said to everyone then walks out with everyone following him.

"Okay Frida what do you want to tell me?

"Manny… I love you." After what Frida says Manny just sits there sucking in what he just heard.

"Manny?" Frida spoke Manny's name but he didn't answer.

"Frida..." Manny startles Frida when he says her name

"Frida…. I love you too…." Manny continue. "I've always wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if you felt the same about me."

"Manny you love me too?"

"Yes this is great. Hey I have wonderful idea" Manny said then hops off the couch

"Me and you should go on a date." Manny continue.

"A da-date? Manny are first date?" Frida said a little confused

"Yes we'll go on our first date"

"Ok Senorita how about I pick you up a seven"

"Ok Manny 7:00pm got it I'll go home and get ready

But as Manny and Frida were talking Zoë was spying on them because she can turn invisible. She then walks back to Manny's room where all the team members were

"So Zoë, what they say!?" Axel asked with a very excited voice

"Are they going out or not" Dante asked who was literally itching from the curiosity

"YES!!!" Cried Zoë

"Oh god we so have to ease drop on there date" Axel suggested

"You're not ease dropping on anyone!" After everyone hears Michael's voice echo in the room they all know they're in trouble. "You're not ease dropping on anyone…because you're going to need my help."

"AWESOME" every one yelled

6 hours later

As Manny and Frida prepare for their date, _The Shadow Riders _prepare to spy on Manny and Frida. Frida walks in, sits on the couch and waits for Manny. As soon Manny walks in the room, his jaw drops as soon as he sees Frida. Frida is dressed in a sexy red, sparkling, dress showing her ankles, and wearing high heals. "Frida you look…Amazing!!!". Manny commented on Frida. "Thank you Manny. So where are we going Manny?" "Rio Mambo, I made reservations while I was getting ready" Manny replied to Frida

Manny and Frida step out the front door Zoë drops from the ceiling, makes herself visible and pulls out a receiver and says "ok they left Dante, Over"

"Ok I see them exiting the building. Over and out"

"Dante here again, Manny has changed into _El Tigre,_ pick up Frida bridal style and is now swing towards the restaurant he called earlier. Over" after Manny and Frida arrival at the restaurant, he then puts Frida back on her feet and they walk in. Michael is dressed as a waiter and walks over to Manny and Frida's table. Asked them what they want to eat. Delivers their order to the chief who was Axel. Every few minutes Michael would pass by their table to hear what they're talking about. Nothing interesting at all, just talk about what's been going on in their life and something about a video games they both want. After3 hours Manny and Frida walk of the restaurant, decide to walk to the park.

"Wow Manny, our first date is going to great so far no villains have caused any trouble so far." Frida then looks around to see a villain but I can't find one. "yea that's kind of strange" everything switches to all the villains tied up and placed in cage dangling over a pot of lava with all the villains going "WTF" with auto turrets, missiles, mines, bombs and rapid dogs guarding them thanks to Michael and Axel.

When Manny and Frida walk into the park and sit a bench while Michael is behind churro stand, Axel on top of a building with spying gear that he _"Borrowed"_ from Manny's Grandpapai, and Dante and Zoë in a tree that's 10 feet away from them with binnacles.

"So Manny….why'd you bring to the park?

"Just though it would be romantic"

"oh" Manny and Frida just sit there, on the bench, starring at the stars with the moon light over them. They do it for about 10 minutes then Manny starts to make his move and Frida does her own too. "Wow, the boy decides to bust move now, man Manny slow." Dante said who was starting to get inpatient on waiting.

He pretends to yawn and stretches his arms and places it on Frida's shoulder

Frida then leans on him, pretending to be cold and hugs him to get warm.

They both decide to kiss each other. They both lean in slowly but are cut off by Zoë yelling " KISS HER DAMN IT!!! SHE WANTS YOU TO KISS HER!!!" Dante then pulls her down and yells "shit heard you and now he saw you, thanks Zoë" then the branches they're sitting on start to crack and then break with both of them falling out of the tree. "Man and girl down. I repeat Michael Man and girl down" Axel yelled into the receiver so loud Manny and the others hear him screaming on top of the building he's on

"Axel you Dumbass they can hear you, look at the park" Axel looks at the park with everyone starring at him "and because of you yelling at the receiver you gave way my position because of how loud it is, oh shit the coming my way, well you guys are fucked later." Axel then look at Michael's position and sees him teleport out of the area.

"Fuck!" Axel yelled then he snaps his fingers and a portal opens up then walks through it and to pop up in front everyone.

"I can't believe you spied on our date guys." Manny then sighs, takes a deep breath and says "I don't even won't talk about it, Come on Frida." Manny looks back and sees she passed out on the bench. He walks over to her, picks her up and heads home. "Me and Frida are going home ok? I would her home but her dad and sisters got called on duty so won't be back for another week, her mom….. I don't know about her." Manny then turns into El Tigre, swings away towards his house with Michael pretending to be asleep on the couch. Manny then opens up the door and sees Michael a sleep. "Michael, Michael, MICHAEL!!!" Michael then falls to the ground pretending to be tire.

"WHAT?!"

"Your team was ease dropping on my date with Frida" Manny told Michael who was pretending to be shocked

"I can't believe they did that" Michael said playing dumb. Manny then Walks to his with Frida still in his arms and says "Oh yea they told me you we're also ease dropping too."

"That is………… not true." Michael said trying to defend himself

"Righhhhttttt, well I'm going to let this thing slide ok"

**Ok end of chapter 6 and this took me 4 days to finish and 1 one those days I didn't get any sleep so there goes 1 day of sleep that I won't be getting back**


	6. His Revenge and their return

Ok guys I've return and have borught chapters 6 and 7 and thses are going to be mostly about my OC's

but lets get to more important matters. REVIEW DAMNIT!!! come please review. I've posted these on my

Deviantart account and members of the website say its good by anyways, please review, thank

Lets begin....

Visitors of Miracle City

Chapter 6

His revenge and their return

The next morning Frida was awaken by the sun shinning on her. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Manny asleep and sees his arm around her and was wondering why he was holding her, and then it came to her. They went on their first date with each other last night.

Frida makes her out of her new boyfriend's grasp and gets out of bed then walks out of the room then to the kitchen where the Shadow Riders await her. As soon as Frida walks in she is question by everyone about her date with Manny she answers them all then gets a cup of coffee to wake her up and sits on couch then Manny walks in and joins his girlfriend on the couch.

"So how was your date Mijo?" Manny's father said walking into the room

"Well it was going great until a certain group of teenage heroes ruined it"

"Who? Was it the Teen Titans? But aren't they in the U.S. Or was it the TMNT? The Next avengers?"

"Uh…dad those are cartoons and it doesn't really matter because since my date was ruin I'm going on another date today with Frida"

"AWESOME" Dante yelled then starts break dancing for some reason with everyone going "WHAT….THE….FUCK?"

"Well we better get ready for our second date"

Manny said then gets up and heads to his bathroom then Frida heading out the door saying she's going to her house to get ready.

It was around 1:20pm when Frida showed up in her regular clothes because they were just going to the city park to be alone and get way from everyone.

Frida then takes a seat on the couch, waiting for her boyfriend. Manny then walks in with his usual clothes and the couples walk out the door with their arms around each other. They arrive at the park and take a seat on the park bench and just watch people play. Manny and Frida were about to kiss each other when Manny heard a laser being fire and graps Frida and jumps out of the way.

When they both see who fired at them they were annoyed because it was Zoe Aves aka "Black Cuevo"

"OH COME ON!!!, FIRST MICHAEL AND HIS TEAM NOW YOU!!!" Manny and Frida both cried then they hear a guitar string being strummed and see a laser being fired at them again and they dodge the blast then find out it was from "Django of the Dead"  
"I've came to get revenge on my nana El Tigre" Django said then pointing his guitar at the couple and right before he fires, Cuevo fires at him and says

"Django you idiot! I told you to only get Frida not Manny"

"But he killed my nana!" Django said yelling at Cuevo.

"Don't be sure a baby. Besides she'll bring herself back to life, now, let's get Frida" Cuevo commanded Django. But before either of them could attack, arrows and dagger were thrown and shot at them then Manny turns into El Tigre, graps Frida and runs for safety with Django running behind a tree, and Cuevo dodging the arrows and daggers in mid-air.

"You will pay fro killing my sister TIGRE!!!!!!!" A voice echoed in the air

Everyone then looks for the source of the voice and find out it was in the roof of a building

"Who the hell are you?" Django asked after stepping out from behind the tree

"Oh crap. Please don't let that be yang, Please don't let that be yang, Please don't let that be yang" Yang then melts into the shadows and appears in a tree

"I am Yang brother of Yin and I came to kill El Tigre for murdering my sister" Yang said then pulling out his sister's crossbow and aiming it at Manny

"Get in line bub! Me and Black Cuevo are here for revenge too!" Django yelled at Yang. He then points his crossbow at Django and he started to panic but before he could pull the trigger, someone fires a gun and Yang is then shot in the shoulder knocking him out of the tree and landing on the ground head first. Everyone then looks and sees it was a teen in a red coat, black hair and worn out blue jeans with golden deserts in each hand.

"Fuck you yang!!" Dante yelled

"Thanks Dante, You came here just in time" Manny said then looking at Django who was scared to death.

Yang then get up and throws his summoning daggers at Dante but are blasted from Michael shooting them, Then Zoë and Axel come in and pull out their weapons and aim them at Yang with Cuevo and Django beginning to get freaked out.

"Nice shot Dante" Michael said then walking over and patting him on the back.

When Michael walks over towards Yang, he charges at Michael then draws a sword out of nowhere with Michael countering the attack with his sword.

"Where'd you get the sword Yang?" Michael while struggling with the blade against his blade with great strength.

"It was my sister's she gave it to me when you destroyed my High-tech bow gun" Yang said with great rage in his voice.

"I'm going to use this blade to kill you because you kill my sister."

Yang then punches Michael then lefts his leg up and kicks him in the Face and starts to slash away with the sword with Michael blocking the blade with his sword. Everyone then runs in to help Michael because on how he's struggling to block the attacks.

Manny shots his grappling hand and pulls Yang and starts to slash with his claws and throws punches and neither of his punches hit Yang because he dodge all of the hits then Manny starts to move so fast and punch faster.

Manny is then moving so fast you can see where he was last and same with his punches, then Frida jumps in and starts to blast Yang with her powers Michael lend to her but he dodges those as well then Zoë and Dante start to fire their guns with Axel throwing his summoning weapons but dodges all the attacks. Then Yang melts into the shadows around him and appears in front of Michael which surprised him and stabs him in the chest scaring everyone with Michael holding the blade and falling to his knees.

Yang puts his foot on Michael kicks him off the blade, Michael then starts to fade because he's trying to teleport to safety.

"Don't run from me damn it! Die like the worthless shit you are" Yang then raises his sword up and strikes down but before he could hit Michael, He teleports away from him but not to far, Just near a tree that was near him. Yang sees him and pulls out one of his summoning daggers and slides it with his thumb revealing 5 daggers and throws them at Michael. He then braces for the impact before the daggers could reach him they block from a black hovering see through shield that's in front of Michael.

"A black shield? That can't be. He disappeared 12 years ago" Michael said with much confusion.

"Don't you dear touch my god son you bastard!" a Voice echo through the sky, smoke formed around Michael, then the smoke clear with a man in black and blue in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Yang asked the man then pulling out his summoning daggers and aiming them at the mysterious man

" My name is Ronald S. Jones but I'm known as Black Magic" then man introduce himself then pulling out a deck out cars. "Pick a cared, ANY CARD!!!" then he throws the deck of cards at him with the cards hitting Yang and leaving cuts everywhere on him. Then a girl in blue jeans, brown shirt, White jacket with letters and drawings all over it and brown hair jumps from behind Black Magic and blues out to guns that look like Michael's gun "Silver Death" but one is bronze and the other is gold and runs towards Yang then starts meleeling him with the guns then Black Magic walks over towards the beaten Yang and places black sheet on him and rips it off with Yang gone. He then point towards the volcano with everyone looking and seeing Yang fall from the sky into the volcano. The man and Girl then walk over towards Michael and knee down. Michael looks at the man and the girl then says.

"Ron? Lauren?"

"Don't worry Michael, this isn't a dream….this real" they both said.

Michael smile then his sight becomes blurry and passes out because of all the blood he lost. when his eyes shut and he falls to the ground he hears the Ron and Lauren both cry out his name and everything goes quite.

did yopu like it, THEN REVIEW!!

I need a reason to post these chapters, and to live


	7. Deal with a Demon

Visitors of Miracle City

Chapter 7

Deal with the demon

Michael is laying on the ground, Surrounded by darkness and he sees Manny and Frida, Axel, Dante, Zoe, Ron, Lauren and his mother and father.

He starts walking towards them all to asked where he is but as soon as he takes one step his mother and father throats and slashed, Zoe being stabbed, Ron being swallowed by the darkness and his skeleton being spat out, Axel being cut into two, Dante blown up by an explosive arrow, Manny and Frida shoot with arrows with poison and dying, then Lauren being shoot in the back and falling towards the ground. Michael then starts shakes and he runs towards everyone and falls to his knees and yells "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" then cries and sees his brother walk in front of him and bends down and says

"If you hadn't come here they wouldn't have died, mom and dad…..they'll still be dead, and if you never met you friends and formed your team….none of this would have had happen." Mitchell then pulls out his shotgun and puts to Michael's for head and presses it so hard against his head, it starts to bleed then he pulls the trigger killing Michael. Michael wakes up screaming, and sweating then looks around while still lying down but realizes he has a blindfold on his eyes he then takes it off.

Michael realized that it was only a Knightmare, he just awoken from his sleep and opens his eyes very slowly and when his eyes were wide open everything was blurry and He rubbed his eyes then look around wondered where he was. He notice he was on a bed then sits up but when you sat up his chest started to hurt badly and yelled because of all the pain that awoken in his chest then he fell back down while holding onto his chest with his hands tucked under his armpits and when he fell back down.

He heard a beeping noise from the right then turned and saw a hear rate monitor then look to his left and one of those I V things you see in a hospital, then it hit him. He was in a hospital.

He saw a chair with his clothes on it, and his gun with the gun holster on the chair and his swords in the corner of the room.

Then a man dressed in black and blue with a girl probley his age dressed in blue jeans brown shirt and a white jacket walk in and but he didn't recognize them. He then started to panic because one of them has a gun.

"Who the hell are y'all?!" Michael yelled at them then reaching for his gun but is then pulled back because of the pain in his chest.

"What? You don't remember us boy?" the man asked

"You don't even remember me Michael? Your best friend? The girl you loved?

Michael then sits up ignoring the pain in his chest.

"No…..this can't be….this is a dream…. it can't be you…..you died two years ago and you…..you disappeared 12 years ago…..it…can't be….."

"Maybe this will change your mind" the girl said then leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"*gasp* LAUREN!!!" Michael yelled

"So you remember your girlfriend but not your godfather?"

"I remember you….I just don't believe you're alive Ron same with you Lauren. I saw by brother kill you right in front of me. I held you as you died."

"Michael, When I disappeared 12 years ago, it was because you brother banished me into the realm of the damned and then after Lauren's death, she some how appeared there"

Manny and Frida walk in with Michael's team walking with Frida hugging him and causing him to yell in pain with Frida letting him go as soon as she heard him scream with Lauren getting mad.

They chat for about 2 hours then they leave with everything switching to an abandoned prison with Santanna opening the front doors to her hideout.

"Its good to be back" She said then walking into her home.

"Indeed it is. You have a lovely home with the money, jewels and gold lying around." A voice echoed inside the prison with Santanna pulling out her guitar and ready to use it on the first thing she sees.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She yelled at the voice with her voice echoing in the prison. Knightmare then jumps from the ceiling and lands a few feet away from Santanna. She then summons her undead banditos and they attack Knightmare but he takes them out with one slash from his sword and firing his shotgun and Mini-Vulcan.

"Listen, I'm here to make a deal. If you help me kill my enemies, I'll help you kill your enemy, the Tigre boy. Deal?" Knightmare said to Santanna sticking his hands

"Its a Deal"

"But in return I want to rule the world with you. With my demon sword and your mystic guitar we'll rule the world!!! But first I want to you to resurrect three people from the dead with your guitar. Got it? "

"Okay Mister uh… I didn't quite catch your name. What was it again?"

"Mitchell Primas but call me _Knightmare_" the scene then ends with Knightmare and Santanna laughing evilly and zooming out with the doors slamming shut, Thunder booming and lightning strikes.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

Visitors of Miracle City

Chapter 8

Flash Backs

Part 1

Well one week had passed from the Deal Mitchell had made with Santanna and since Michael was in the hospital he couldn't do anything about yet again even knowing about it but he kept having Knightmares, well more like visions after Mitchell had paid him a _visit_. Lauren and everyone else had been visiting him ever since then because that night and since everyone else was in school, Lauren had to join them which sucked because so many guys keep her asking her out but she kept denying them and most of the guys would pick on her. Since Manny and Frida were now dating, it spread around the school with guying loving Frida heartbroken and girls loving Manny depressed. The people that were most effected were Diego, Sergio, Zoe and Django with these four wanting revenge.

"So Manny…..what do you want to after school" Frida had asked her new boyfriend

"How about we just hangout after school Frida and maybe even later with the others?"

"I don't know……. Axel, Zoe and Dante are still a little depressed after what happened Michael and Lauren is visiting him most of the time making sure if he's okay"

"How bout we pay him a visit Frida? We haven't been seen him to much and I think we sho- Do ever wonder how Michael got his scars Manny?" Manny was cut off by Frida before he could answer

"Hmmmm…….come to think of it, I've never wonder. Not even once. Why do you want to know now?"

"I don't know Manny……just been thinking about ever since……I really don't know. Just been curious."

"You wanta pay him a visit ask him?"

"Sure"

Well Manny and Frida were on there way but couldn't see Michael because he was sleeping and visiting time was over.

"Dang it!" Frida yelled when they were outside the hospital. Because Frida really wanted to know how Michael got his scars. But before she gives up, she has an idea.

"Hey Maybe Lauren knows!" Frida yelled then grapping Manny by his hand and dragging him to his place because they were staying at Manny's place.

"Hey Lauren! Can we ask you a question?" Frida had asked Lauren after finding her on the couch in the living room.

"Sure Frida. Was is it?"

"How did Michael get his scars?" after Frida had asked that, Lauren froze up and had a blank face expression and then she lowered her head down.

"Lauren? Did Frida say something? Is everything okay?" Manny had asked Lauren after she had lowered her head down. But before Manny could ask again. Lauren had taken a deep breath, then sighed

"*chuckles* it's been awhile since I've answered that question." Lauren sighs again and looks at Manny and Frida.

"How about you take a seat. This might take a little while" Manny and Frida do what she says.

"The one on his left eye, it's because of me. He used himself as a shield to protect me. When we were 10, it late, we were walking back home from the arcade but on the way, we were cornered by a couple of thugs. They were about to hurt me but Michael stood up to them but 2 of them grapped him and they punched him repeatedly. Then one of them turned to me and pulled a knife out on me and was about to slash me in the face but Michael saw this and jumped in between the guy and he slashed Michael in his left eye. The blade went so deep it left a scar on his skull but the blade had also broke when inside his skull and a piece was stuck in his skull causing blood to fill in his eye causing it to turn blood red. Doctors weren't sure how the piece of metal turned his eye blood red but it happen. Michael screamed in pain because of that cut went so deep into his skull." Lauren Voice then starts to crack a little.

"I felt so bad because he was in the hospital for weeks. They did so much surge, they said if he goes through one more, he's done for. I planed myself because of his injury but he kept on saying it was nothing, it was just a scratch. When me and him would pull pranks on people or would get in trouble, Michael would get hurt but he never complained about it. Never said I was involved in anything he would do. He'd say these things to keep me out of trouble"

The next scar was just a training accident. He and Ron, this was before he disappeared that one night. He and Ron were training and I came to see if Michael wanted to hang out. He was battling a android that look like his brother. It was program to be just like his brother. I walk into the training room and saw him battling what I really though was Knightmare. I was about to run in and help him but the droid saw me and was about to attack me but I he took the hit form its sword and left the scar that forms the "X" but it created the left slash. The right one…..well during a fight with the real Knightmare, a little girl was caught in the battle; the girl was a friend of mine. Michael and her never got along with each other when I was around or not. Knightmare was about to strike her with his sword but he took the hit from the sword forming the right slash on the "X" on his forehead"

_Author's Thingy_

_okay this isn't really completed but I wanted to upload it on. tell me wat you think _


	9. Flash backs and…………Deaths part 2

Author thingy:

_Damn! It has been a while since I've updated this fic. Hell! I think I forgot about it. Oh well *shrug shoulders* anyways here's the chapter and I hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter because I had trouble typing this one. This is just part 2. part 3 will be up soon. This is going to explain all my OC's._

_Now……….._

_Lets begin……… _

Visitors Chapter 8

of Miracle City

Part 2

Flash backs and………….._**Deaths**_

In a small city, there was big house, a mansion to be more specific, with a family of three: a mother, a father and a daughter.

The father looked like a French noble in his 30's and wore black noble-looking boots with metal toeing. He had blue eyes, dark blond hair, and usually wore a small green jacket with a collar, a forked cape, a glove on his left hand with metal finger tips and had a rapier with a red handle.

The wife, on the other hand, had red hair that was medium length; she wore purple dress, black gloves, was in her 30's, had a rapier with a sky blue blade, and wore black boots.

The daughter had purple, medium-length hair, purple eyes, usually wore blue jeans, black shirts with roses on them, black jackets, and a belt on her leg, right arm and her waist. She was about 15 years old.

Today something tragic was happening.

"RUN ZOEE!!!! RUN" a man yelled while blocking a blade with his rapier.

"But daddy! They'll kill you" Zoë said while her mother held her from the side lines.

"Listen to your father Zoë! Raphael! How long can you hold the twins off?!" The mother asked her husband.

He then threw his attacker off of himself and looked at his wife.

"I'm not sure Amy but-" before Raphael could finish, 3 knifes pierced his chest causing him to fall to the ground.

"RAPHAEL!!!!!!" Amy yelled and drew her sword "Queen's guard" and dashed towards the twins and jabbing at speeds where the blade heats up, but she kept missing. Then one of the twins pulled out a crossbow and fired an arrow at Amy hitting her in the head, killing her. Zoë saw all of this and ran away.

"Brother! She is escaping." Yin yelled at Yang then aimed her crossbow at her.

"Yeah right Yin" Yang then aimed his summon throwing daggers and sent them at the little girl with Yin firing explosive arrows. They all close on Zoë and………….

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" Zoë screamed in terror, waking up from her dream with her breathing heavy, sweating and gasping with Dante waking up next to her.

"What's the matter babe?" Dante asked when he woke up.

"It's-it's……….it's nothing to worry about Dante." Zoë said and laid back down on the bed.

"You had that "**Dream**" again didn't you?" Dante asked Zoë who nodded in response. Dante sighed and closed his eyes, facing down.

"Yeah……..me too. The dream about my little brother… Mic……..being killed by those fucking twins" Dante opened his eyes slowly still looking down.

Flash Back

"MIC!!! GET DOWN" Dante yelled at his brother, firing his desert eagles at the Twins with them dodging his bullets.

They were all battling in the city Dante and Mic had grown up in: Austin, Texas. The city was destroyed. They were all down town.

Dante was taking cover behind a car that was flipped; Yin and Yang were across from Dante, at a gun store, taking fire from him.

With Mic, Dante's younger brother, was in the middle of the cross firing and running towards his brother and jumping over the car and landing next to him.

Dante handed him an Uzi he had with him and they both fired at the twins with them waiting for them to reload. Finally, Dante and Mic then had to reload, just what the twins wanted.

Yin pulled out her crossbow and fired her explosive arrows at the two. Dante and Mic ran in different directions to take cover. The siblings reloaded again. Yin fired her crossbow but switched to her customized SMG and customized, handcrafted 9mm handgun with Yang firing his customized, handcrafted 9 mm handgun and TMP.

Dante and Mic ran to a different location to take cover because the car they were hiding behind was taking to much damage and bullets were going through it causing it to blow soon. Yin shot Mic in the leg with her SMG so he couldn't escape.

Dante didn't notice this, so he kept running to take cover. Yang saw Mic crawling away so he shot him in the shoulders with his handgun so he can't crawl any further.

After Dante found another place to take cover, which was behind another flipped car, he noticed Mic wasn't behind him, looked around and saw him lying on thee ground with

Yang walking up to him.

Dante aims his desert eagles at him and pulls the triggers but they we out of ammunition. He checks for more clips but he was out.

Dante looks again and saw Yang Kneeling down, says something to Mic, positions the gun on his head.

Dante then looked around and saw a Barrette 50 cal. sniper rifle lying near a destroyed S.W.A.T. vehicle; Dante aimed it at Yang but was too late, Yang pulled the trigger killing him. Dante was horrified.

After one shot, Yang gets up and fired more unleashing the whole clip. Dante then aims the gun again and pulled the trigger, but the recoil knocked him back. The bullet is fired but only grazed Yang on the arm.

Yang ran away with Yin joining him. Dante threw the gun down and ran towards his brother, screaming his name in horror.

"MIC!!! MIC!!! MIIIIIICCCCCC!!!!!!" Dante had screamed with tears falling down his cheek while sprinting towards his brother. Dante reached his brother, looked at him, fell to his knees and held Mic in his arms, screaming in sorrow of the lost of his brother.

"Nooooo…..no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Dante then looks towards the direction Yin and Yang had ran to.

"I **WILL **avenge you Mic. I promise" Dante had said looking up with red eyes"

Flash back over.

"Those bastards killed my brother, my only family, and your parents. And Axel's Black Arts master who raised him like his own son, not to mention they've killed thousands of innocent people. I'm- No……… **We're** getting them back for everything they've done."

"But Dante…..Yin and Yang are dead. Michael killed them both" Zoë had said reminding her boyfriend

"They're not dead. They're still alive…….I know it"

Back in the training room, Axel was summoning his dark energy weapons and throwing them at the targets then summons a sword and an Axe and runs towards the targets and starts to swing the blades while running through rows of targets and then throws the axe a row of targets cutting their heads off then shattering and the sword being thrown at thee ground with hundreds more being force out of the ground and hitting everything. Axel then pulls out his revolvers, jumps through a portal near him, reappears on the wall, shooting them, opens another portal but fires at it, then opens another one above the enemy targets with thousands of bullets raining down on them. Axel then opens another portal, throws spears, swords, axes and knifes into it, then he opens another one of above more targets and with them raining over them. Axel then summons a knife, throws it at the wall going into it then it coming back out with millions knifes coming out and hitting the targets. Axel then reloads his guns and starts sharpshooting. He shot about 12 rows of targets. Axel then walks towards the entrance and takes a break.

"I still can't believe I got it. Haven't done this since………." Axel had said then looking at the ground.

"Since my Master's death. I remember when he was about to teach me how to open dark portals but……………….Yin and Yang had shown up and had attacked him. That's the day he gave me my **object**," Axel then stands up and pulls out an object wrapped in cloth. After unwrapping it, it was revealed to be a knife made out of complete solid dark energy.

"It was also the day he died….he would draw his Chinese sword and Chinese blade and attack them but yin snuck up behind him and jabbed an arrow through his heart." Axel then looks around the room.

"And I **really** need to stop talking to myself" Axel then walks out of thee room.

Things then changed into Michael still in the hospital, asleep in his bed and for some reason Yamato then starts to glow, then Michael's arm glows with it turning into dark aura. He wakes up with his scared eye glowing and seeing everything's aura.

"God! My head, chest and femur part of my right arm hurts. Huh? What the hell?! Why am I seeing aura with my left eye?!" Michael's right arm then glows a blindly.

"Why is my arm glowing blindly?" Michael's shields his eyes then his arm stops glowing. He looks lowers his arm and is surprised what he is seeing.

"AND WHY IS IT MADE COMPLETELY OUT OF DARK AURA!!!???" Michael touches his arm and his hand vases though his aura arm.

Before Michael could say anything, He heard an explosion outside of his room.

He then hears someone say his name all creepy like. The voice sounded familiar.

By the time Michael had figured out who it was, thee person that said Michael's name had walked in. it was Knightmare. He was covered in blood. The blood was clearly fresh and dripping where he stood.

Knightmare pulls out his 12 gauge shotgun from its holster on his back and points it at Michael with him lying in his bed.

Michael teleports into the corner of the room with Knightmare firing his shotgun. Michael teleports again near his belongings then runs out the room. He falls to the ground because of the injury in his chest but catches himself. Knightmare runs out of the room and slams into a wall. He then points the gun at Michael with him running towards a window and jumping through. As soon as Michael jumped through it. He realized he was on the 3 floored of the building.

" AWWWWW SHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" Michael screamed while falling. He then curled up while falling then his wings form and he flies away but he's then shot to the ground because one of his wings we shot.

Michael crashes then looks and sees Knightmare holding his gun then he jumps through the shatter window. Michael takes the chance to change into his clothes and ready his weapons. By the time he's done. Knightmare had landed on the ground and was half way towards his brother.

Michael draws Yamato then points Silver Death at Knightmare. They both then dash towards each other with their blades clashing with one other with their guns pointed at their heads. Michael was about to pull his trigger on his gun but Knightmare melee him with his gun in the chest causing Michael to drop his gun and sword and fall to the ground. Knightmare then kicks him in the chest then kicks him in the air then super punches him sending him miles away from the hospital and landing in the park. Michael gets up but coughs up loads of blood and gets dizzy. He sees his gun lying next to him. He graps it then looks for his sword but couldn't find it anywhere. He draws "Safi Prince" then Knightmare appears behind his brother and jabs his own sword through him with it coming out of his stomach then Knightmare grins evilly and rips it out of him then kicks him from behind. Michael falls on his stomach then turns on his back and sees Knightmare holding his buster blade sword "Dream Eater" in his human hand and his sword in his monstrous hand.

"Before I kill you Michael, There's something you need to know." Knightmare had said lower Michael's sword at him.

"And what is that you need to tell me you monster" Michael had said coughing up blood because Knightmare had jabbed his sword into him.

"You failed Michael." Knightmare had said

"I Fai- AAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Michael had screamed in pained because Knightmare had force the sword into him deeper.

"You failed to live. Failed to protect Lauren, Failed to protect your team. You have no might, No power. Without Might or Power, you can't protect anything or anyone. Let alone yourself. You didn't have the power to stop me from killing mother and father and you didn't have the might to run after me after I shot and killed Lauren" Knightmare then shoves the sword so deep into Michael that the hilt of the sword had came in contact with him.

"Good Bye Michael" Knightmare then shove his deeper this time that the whole went through him. Then he stabs Yamato into Michael's heart.

Back at he Rivera's Residents, Lauren was sitting on her on the couch. Just thinking of Michael but then she had a bad feeling about him. She could feel it. She knew something was wrong. She then jumps off the couch, and runs out the door passing everyone. Lauren heads for the Parking lot near the Casa Da Macho and finds Michael's ninja bike, hot wires it, twist the handle on it making the back tire screech and speeding off leaving tire marks. Heads after he except Ron, Manny and Frida. they doesn't have a car. They just followed everyone down stairs. After everyone had left, he saw a blue Corvette with white racing stripes; he smashed the window, starts the car then Manny and Frida getting in the back and they joins everyone.

"What's wrong with Lauren?" Dante had asked Ron while they were following Lauren

"I don't know Dante. But she seems very worried" Ron had said to Dante. Then he asked Manny and Frida. They didn't know. Then Zoë asked Axel what was wrong but no one knew.

While everyone was driving and asking each other why Lauren is driving so fast to who knows like something horrible had happen, she had came to a sudden stop at a building, then she got off the vehicle, walk closer to the building, look up and just fell to her knees crying. Everyone got out of their vehicles and looked at what Lauren was looking at. They were horrified. It was Michael's body, on the front of a church, Yamato was in his heart holding him up with Safi Prince in his stomach which was mostly holding him up. Blood was dripping from his body with his gun on the ground coated from its wielders blood with a tombstone next to it with his name written on it with his own blood with the dates "Born 1988"………._**"Death" **_2009.. Frida then cries on Manny, Axel looks away and sheds tears; Dante then starts blaming himself because he was a post to check on today. Zoë is crying on Dante and Ron is just hitting the car.

On a Building near them, Mitchell was watching them, but for some reason he wasn't in his mutated form. Then some how Knightmare had formed on his own right behind him.

"I told you to just hurt him. NOT TO KILL TO HIM YOU IDIOT!!!!" Mitchell had yelled at Knightmare with him flinching in fear. He then sighs

"What's done is……Done Mitchell. Deal with it. Knightmare then walks away but Mitchell summoned Dream eater and stabbed Knightmare with it into the ground.

"You don't walk from me Damn it! I'm your master, you're part of me. Without me, you're nothing. I'm absorbing you back into me" Mitchell then glows black and Knightmare starts to fade away and becomes whole with him then Mitchell forms into Knightmare. Yin and Yang show up next to him.

"Ready our plan with Santanna now." Knightmare commanded Yin and Yang.

"Yes sir" Both Yin and Yang had both said at the same time.

"Oh and one more thing Yin and Yang….its good to have you two back from being dead and all. Now lets go. Knightmare fades away with Yin melting into the light and Yang melting into the shadows.

Another Author's thingy

_Well I betcha none of ya expected that. HA!!!_

_Now I must go! Somewhere……that's…not here!_

_Uh……LATER!!!_

_P.S. REVIEW…review…review_

_P.S.S. MoranofChaos2 edited some of this._

_That's why some of this is in his style of writing_

_LATA!!!!_

_P.S.S.S I upgrade Yin and Yang and changed Michael's other sword name from "Blue King" to "Safi Prince"_

_P.S.S.S.S I'll be drawing the bloody Tombstone, Michael being pinned to the building_

_Just go here to see them .com/_


	10. Flashbacks andDeaths

Visitors of Miracle City

Chapter 8 Part 3

Flashbacks and……_**Deaths**_

7 hours before Michaels Death, Mitchell also known as _Knightmare _was at Santanna's Lair, sitting on her thrown while he was cleaningshotgun while watching Santanna drawing a symbol on the floor then writing an ancient writing on it.

"Okay. Explain to me **what** you're doing again?" Michael had said finished cleaning his gun then loading gun shells into it.

"I'm going to summon those _comrades_ of yours you wanted me to bring back to life"

"Yeah but couldn't you use your mystic guitar and play like uh…. Summoning the dead song or something?"

"No. they're dead and there's nothing left of them. I need their body's to bring them back to life and if I did, they would be zombies. Ugly, smelly, fucking ugly and retarded dumb shit zombies."

"Like you bone bag?" Mitchell had said then snickering

"Yes like m- HEY!!!!! Actually screw this!! You can do this on your own!" Santanna then walks off but she is stopped by Mitchell firing at her.

"You better get back to work you old bitch. Before" Mitchell then clocks the gun with one hand then aims the gun at her head and fires again. "Unless you want to be dead again, but this time forever. So you either get back to work or I KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! I am not afraid of killing you. I killed my family, my brother's best friend who he loved, and friends we've both known since birth just to obtain power!!!!! So……" Mitchell then points his mutated arm at another direction then his sword forming from his arm then he holds it at Santanna. "So get back to work now……" every word he had said had sent chills down Santanna's spine and making her fear a being for once.

Santanna does what Mitchell instructed and finished doing his work.

"Before I finish Mitchell do you have something of both of them?"

"Yes I do." Mitchell pulls out an arrow from Yin's cross and one of Yang's summoning daggers then tosses them in the center of the symbol.

After doing so, Santanna says a few words then yelled Yin and Yang's names then objects glow then the writing finally, the symbol glows then a blinding light covers the room. After everything cleared up, Mitchell looks around and sees Yin and Yang in the center.

"What the?! I though we were dead!! Weren't we Yang?"

"I don't know. I was to busy talking to the Grim Reaper. Did you know he has a Jamaican accent? And he lost a challenge to a bunch of lil kids?"

"Uh……no."

"HEY YOU IDIOTS!!!!! You're alive!!" Mitchell had yelled at the two. "Fucking idiots" Mitchell mumbled.

"What the hell? Master Knightmare? How are we alive" Yin had asked then looking around and seeing Santanna with a bullet hole in her head.

"I made a deal with one of thee most deadliest villains in Miracle City and she brought you to life.

"How the hell did she do that sir?" Yang had asked then looking at Santanna with his head tilting.

"Black magic or some bullshit but you two get ready."

"Why sir?" Yin had asked

"Because I'm going to send a clone after my brother then after he's done with him……we're going to open the _portal_ then lead our attack on this putrid shithole they call a city. Then we're going to open the _portal_ again and attack the world."

"Yes Sir" Yang had said kneeling and Yin bows then they both walk out of the room.

"By the way. Here are your guns. I upgraded them." Mitchell then pulls out Yang's customized, 15mm handgun and 15mm TMP and tosses it at him then Yin's handcrafted 15 mm handgun and SMG and hands it to her.

"It's time for me to go after Michael." After saying so, Mitchell multiplies into two but the clone was different. It was more fearsome while the original Mitchell was pure human.

"Knightmare, you will go after my brother, Michael. You **WILL NOT **kill my brother. I'm going to need him for a few things. Got it?!"

"Yes Mitchell will do." After Knightmare had left, he drew his sword and walked towards the hospital and said. "You don't command me Mitchell. I'm killing Michael."

_Author Thingy._

_Okay here's the rest of chapter 8 and I will now start on chapter 9 and_

_Seriously review for this please. later_


	11. Darkness rising

Visitors of Miracle City

Chapter 9

Darkness rising

It was Thursday July 28, 2009. The weather was dark, gloomy, painful, pouring down ice cold water. Manny, Frida, Rodolfo, Grandpapai, Dante, Zoë, Axel, Lauren, Ron and everyone that Manny and Frida knew were at Michael's funeral, dressed in black to respect him and were gathered around Michael's coffin.

"Here lies Michael Primas. Son of Jack and Karana Primas" A father of the church had said. "Michael will be missed dearly. He was a leader, fighter, friend and lover and was part of a family. He did protect this city. Even though no one knew he did." After finishing, he opens his bible and reads aloud a few words them Lauren stands up and said a few things about Michael.

"I know everyone Michael knew is going to miss him dearly. But I will miss him the most. He was my best friend and thee first person I kissed, first person who said they loved me and the first person that I loved But Michael is in a better place. He's with his family." Lauren then begins to cry quietly. Next was Axel.

"Michael was our leader, his motto was _when with me, you under my wings, and when under my wings, you're under my protection_. He was also the bravest one out of all of us. Always made sure were alright. He treated us like we were his family. He would give his life to make sure none of us died or anyone who knew. May he rest in piece along with his family."

After Axel had finished, Dante, Zoë and Ron said a few things then they all look at the coffin as it is lower but things are stopped after hearing a shotgun Blast. Everyone turns their attention towards the location of sound. It was Knightmare who had fired it with Yin and Yang by his side with they guns in the hands and Santanna behind the 3 of them with her mystic guitar.

"Oh I'm sorry, this a bad timing?" Knightmare had asked innocently.

"Well……**TOO BAD!!!!!** I'm here for my brother's body. It has a something that I need. Yin and Yang. Fetch the body." Knightmare had commanded then snapping his fingers with skeleton banditos surrounding everyone. While Yin and Yang were walking towards Michael's coffin, Axel, Dante and Zoë were surprised to see to see them.

"What? You surprised to see us?" Yin and Yang both asked then Yin fan kicked Axel and Yang punched both Dante and Zoë.

Yin and Yang then pick up Michael's coffin and toss it towards Knightmare who catches it with his right arm and held it to his side.

"Now that I have what I need, I'll leave now." Knightmare had told everyone then Yin and Yang appear next to him and they open a portal with their powers.

"What are you doing?!" Manny had yelled at the three.

"OPENING A PORTAL TO THE DARK REALMS!!!!!" Knightmare had yelled then and laughing insanely with Yin and Yang joining him

A portal opens, swallowing the sky as it turns black with creature raining down on the city then Knightmare, Yin and Yang float into the air with Michael's coffin be opening and a black orb coming out of is his body.

"What is that black thing??!!!" Axel yelled

"IT'S MICHAEL'S SOUL!!!!!" everyone then becomes shocked from hearing that "YES HE'S STILL ALIVE!!!!!"

"But his soul is blackened. But he's good. If his soul is blacken meaning he's evil." Lauren had said lost from everything.

"No. His powers our connected to his soul. The blackness is dark Aura." Knightmare had explained to Lauren then grapping the orb. Ripping the aura from Michael's soul then grapping the body and tossing it to Lauren.

"You can have his body. It has no use to me. Now………….." Knightmare had paused. "Let's welcome Darkness…….." Knightmare had said then raising his sword and being lifted into the air with Yin and Yang be lifted as well and being sucked into the dark portal.

"What do we do now" Frida had asked then looking towards the city and seeing havoc opone the city

Before anyone could say another word, dark creatures surrounded them. Axel then snapped his fingers summoning weapons surround them then killing all of the creatures. Axel then snapped his fingers again and one of his portals opened and everyone weapons fell out.

"Here. Everyone take your weapons and will fight our way out of here" Axel had commanded then grapping his revolvers.

Ron then grapping his deck of cards and wand then turns it into a staff then transformed into his clothing, Zoë grapped her wrist blades and hands gun and Dante attaching his gun holsters to his waist then sliding his golden desert Eagles into the holsters and sniper rifle on his back and grapping his sword, Manny changing into El Tigre, Rodolfo becoming "White Pantera" and Grandpapai changing into Puma Loco suit but Lauren did nothing. She just sat there, Next to Michael's body, holding it, making sure it wouldn't get hurt. Before anyone could make one move. They were swarmed by millions of creatures.

"Everyone gather up. If we stick together we can protect each other." Manny had said then getting next to Frida, Zoë and everyone else.

Everyone was about to attack but all of the creatures leaped at them with everyone unready to fight. Lauren then holds Michael tighter.

"Lauren…………"had said a weak, quiet voice that sounded like Michael's.

"Michael? Don't worry Michael. You protected me all these years and now it's my turn to protect you" Lauren had said.

Lauren looks down at Michael's body then all of the monsters pile on everyone probably killing them but something had happen. There was a dark light emerging, blasting all of the creatures off with everyone being unharmed. Everyone looked at each other, confused then everyone becomes dumbstruck to see a certain some one standing in front of them with their back facing them.

"Michael………" everyone said at once then everything became silent.

"Michael? Is that really you?" Lauren had asked breaking the silences. Michael then glares at Lauren then sticks his hands out offering to help her. Lauren takes his offer takes his hand. When Michael pulled Lauren up, he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for protecting me Lauren."

"My pleasure Michael. My pleasure"

Michael then lets go of Lauren and looks at everyone. With everyone's jaw dropped and wide eyed.

"Uh……..what I do?"

"……………."

"Why are y'all looking at me?"

"You're supposed to be dead. We saw your brother crush your soul." Manny had said.

"You think I'm going to die that easy? I'm not. I swore I would stop my brother and I will." Michael had said then looking at the sky.

"I see Mitchell has opened the _**Portal**_ . I'm can only take 4 people with me. Everyone else will have to stay to hold off these creatures. I'll take Dante, Zoë, Axel and Manny. Everyone will have to stay. Lets go." After Michael finished, he grapped everyone then his black angel wings unfolded and he flew into the portal while everyone else staying behind.

Back in the _**Portal**_ Knightmare, Santanna, Yin and Yang were at some lifeless place surrounded with an ocean of purple ooze.

"Okay this is it." Knightmare had said then pulling out his sword and slamming in the ground and an object floating out of the ooze.

"Hehe. This is it. The dark Yinshu," Knightmare walks over towards it, graps it then it forms into a knife and he jams into the eye of his sword making it glow an evil light.

"Santanna!!! Give me your Guitar!! When we fuse them together, we'll be unstoppable.

No one can stop us!!!" Knightmare had yelled.

"Santanna runs to Knightmare and gives him her guitar and the objects float in the air spinning then becoming one. Knightmare then looked at Yin and Yang.

"Yin and Yang. We have Guest. And let us not be rude host. So go _entertain_ our guest."

"Yes Master"

"Yes Sir"

Yin and Yang had both said then running off leaving Knightmare and Santanna alone.

"Now come with me Santanna as we l-" Knightmare was cut short because Santanna had punched him then taking the sword/guitar.

"What the fuck are you doing??!!!"

"You didn't think I'll rule the world with you did you?!"

"Do even now what you're doing?! My sword can is very dangerous!! How do you think I got like this!!!!??"

"I don't care. NOW BE GONE!!!!!!!" Santanna voice had echoed then swinging the weapon at Knightmare hitting him. Causing him to change back to normal then being hit a second time and being flown backwards and disappear into the realm then Santanna changing into what Mitchell was.

"This shall be interesting." Santanna said then laughing evilly and become 50 times her size.

_**Author thingy**_

MAN!!!! This took me quiet some time to finish. Oh well. while typing this,

I was listening to Mad world, Clint Mansell, Still Waiting, I got a good feeling and Hotel Room Service

Chapter 9 has ended……OF PART 1!!!!!!

OHHHH DIDN'T EXPECT THAT HUH!!!!!!!!!

Well later

And please review!


	12. Darkness Rising and forces collided

Visitors of Miracle City

Chapter IX part II

Darkness Rising and forces collided

While Michael, Manny, Dante Zoë and Axel were in the dark realm, Ron, Rodolfo, Grandpapai, Lauren and Frida were fighting off the dark creatures while defending others.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!???? The city is being attack and villains are going insane. Look!!! They're even looting the book store and villains hate books" Ron had said pointing at the book store.

"I don't know wut these are mang but they mine now mang hahaha!! Besides one of them had a train of them and funny kitty and girls" El Oso had said then running off with a book trail behind him.

"Hey Ron look! There's a squirrel robbing another squirrel"

"Are you serious Lauren? Wait is that old lady beating a guy 4 times bigger than her?"

"I think so Ron" Lauren had said to Ron

"Okay……what the fuck is wrong with your city??" Ron had asked Rodolfo and Grandpapai.

"I have no clue Ron. Do you know Papai? Since you use to be a villain"

"Err……….nope. I know thing"

"How about less fucking talk and more fighting DAMN IT!!!!!!" chief Suarez had said then firing his gun at monsters.

"Oh yeah Sorry!!" Ron had said then turning his rod into blade and chopping creatures in half and Rodolfo kicking and punching enemies while Grandpapai's puma loco suit drew Gatling guns out and firing away while Frida threw some potatoes and Lauren just ripping a steel rail from gate and whacking monsters.

Back at the dark realms, Michael, Manny, Dante, Zoë and Axel were running looking for Knightmare, Yin and Yang but were stop by an army of the dark creatures.

"Aw shit. Please don't tell me what I think those are" Dante had said

"Yeah. We got company. Everyone execute alpha 37" Michael had said then giving hand signals to everyone.

Dante pulled out his barrette and aimed at a row of enemies with hundred in each row and firing taking out 50 of them with one clip (I think a barrette has 5 pulls in it) then Zoë runs towards them revealing her wrist blades and killing 20 with the knifes the pulling her 13 inched, 15 mm handguns and firing taking out 30 enemies. Axel summoning blades, spears etc. then making them appear above the enemy and raining down on them. Then Michael and Manny were cornered and were back to back.

"Hey Manny."

"Yeah Michael?"

"Ever head of the spinning Tigre?"

"Uh……no. why Michael"

"Extent your claws and get ready Manny"

"Uh……..Why-AAAHHH!!!!!!!"

Manny was cut off by Michael grapping him by his tail then spinning around in circle then throwing him and slicing throw rows of them then Michael drawing Yamato then running toward enemies and throwing himself just he did to Manny and slicing threw them. Then Michael and his team including Manny were surrounded again.

"Damn!!! How many of these things are there?! Axel do you know?"

"Dante, Just because my IQ is over 200 doesn't mean I'm that fast at counting. It just means I'm fucking smart"

"Well Team, This looks like the end. I just want to say that it's been an honor fighting by your side."

"You know me and Zoë and Axel are always by your side Michael"

"Hey Manny. If we survive but I don't, take care Lauren for me."

"Sure thing Michael but if I don't survive, tell Django, Sergio and Diego to say the hell away from her"

"Hehe sure thing Manny"

"Awwww…….Looks like Axel is giving up Sister"

"And the same for Dante and Zoë Brother"

Yin and Yang's voice had echoed then they fire there guns clearing a small path for just Axel and Dante and Zoë. Yin and Yang then show themselves and Dante, Zoë and Axel running after them.

"Well manny……we're seriously screwed"

"Ya THINK Michael!!"

"Aw you're giving up that easily?"

Michael and Manny look around for the voice that said the words to them then they hear shotgun blasts and every creature surrounding them were killed.

"What the hell was that Michael?"

"That was me saving your ass from 120 dark realm creatures with a saw-off 12 gauge. Michael and Manny"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Tis tis tis. I though you might recognize me Manny. After all, I could told Yin to killed you but I didn't."

"What? If I knew you, you would have ringed a bell. Besides I would have remembered a guy that can kill 120 monsters 12 shotguns bullets."

"No. you got it wrong. I killed 119 with 11 shells" Knightmare then puts his gun on his own shoulder and fires it with it pointing at a monster behind him. "Now I killed 120 monsters with 12 shotguns shells" Mitchell then lowers his gun and holds it with both of his hands then starts to reload it slowly.

"I might as well tell you two since you're so idiotic. Except for Michael. He probably knows."

"Manny he's my brother. Mitchell Primas aka Knightmare"

"Very good brother. I though you wouldn't remember what I looked like."

"Don't piss me off Mitch. I've learned a few things while dead. Don't make me use them"

"Like What Michael? You were dead for a week."

"Manny……..what you call a week. Which is 7 days…………I call 7 years………Start explaining Mitchell. Why are like this?"

"That bitch, Santanna betrayed me when I fused my sword's power and her mystic guitar with the _stone_. After I fused them. She took the weapon. **MY** weapon, turned me back to normal with my weapon, blasted me, and then I ended up here saving your asses."

"Where's Santanna Mitchell?"

"I think I know where Michael."

"Kay, you lead the way. And Manny"

"Yeah Michael?"

"You're arch enemies with Santanna right?"

"Yeah Michael. Why?"

"Do you know her weakness?"

"It's her Guitar."

Michael then takes a breath, then sighs and looks at Mitchell and pulls out sapphire Prince and does it towards him.

"I can't believe I'm doing. Mitchell I need your help. I know me and Manny aren't going to last too long fighting Santanna. Since she has your powers and her powers fused. Will you help?"

"Let me think. I'll get my sword back, my powers; get back at that backstabbing skeleton bitch, uh…………. HELL YEAH!!!!!!"

"Okay Mitchell, for now you, me and Manny are a team but before we leave here." Michael then pulls out 2 duel barrel revolvers, one made out complete Gold and Bronze"

"These are guns of our dad Manny, _Golden Executor_ with solid gold bullets and _Bronze Exterminator_, Bullets made out of solid bronze. Manny, you'll use Bronze Exterminator and Mitchell, you'll Golden Executor. Now, if our uncle's gun, _Iron Azrail_ wasn't destroyed; it would have been real helpful since iron fends off evil. Well now that were locked and loaded, let's get going"

Michael, Mitchell and Manny then walk off with Mitchell leading the way to Santanna.

_Author's thingy_

Okay here's chapter 9 pt II also I was thinking of naming the 4th duel barrel revolver, Iron Anubis, Yama, Thanatos. Celtic, Greek death name, Cronus and the Roman's name for death, Saturn, Yama, or Yamaraj  
Izanami, or Enma Uriel.

Well later and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
